Purr for me
by let me lie to myself
Summary: Sirius is fixated on the sound Remus makes while he sleeps... Remus is fixated on Sirius as if a  werewolf didn't have enough problems already SLASH if you dont like it dont read it
1. Blacks night

Hey, this is a new and improved version of my first chapter, fixed up by the wonderful 'Pinksubmarine'

The thing was, Remus Lupin snored.

Sirius wasn't even completely sure you could call it a snore: It wasn't particularly loud (it was loud enough to keep James awake, but that wasn't saying much), nor was it from his nose. It was a gentle rumbling originating from somewhere in his chest. "A purr", Sirius decided, shifting onto a more comfortable part of James' floor.

The Marauders lay sprawled out around the room. Peter had somehow managed to score the bed, and despite his small stature he managed to cover it completely; James was curled up on a beanbag on the other side of the bed, his head buried under the blanket in an attempt to block out any sound that might wake him. Remus was sharing the floor with Sirius. He lay beside James' dresser, his head resting on half of a rolled-up blanket with the other half was spread across his middle.

Sirius hadn't slept well since they had left Hogwarts, because the silence was deafening. There were noises: The wind rustling the trees, Peter's deep breathing…but they weren't enough. He had slept in a bed next to Remus for five years and without realizing it, he'd become dependant on the sound Remus made to get to sleep.

Every year when Sirius went home he slept badly. He had always assumed it was because he missed his friends or that he didn't feel safe with his family, but as he lay there in the dark that night he knew the truth.

The Marauders had been staying at the Potter's residence for the past week and Sirius had slept like a log until tonight, when James had declared that he needed some sleep and forced Remus to lay on his back because all of his snoring was keeping him awake.

Sirius shifted again, drawing a little closer to the werewolf and straining his ears to hear.

Silence.

He moved even further towards his friend until he was lying only a few centimeters away from the boy.

Still nothing.

Sirius looked at him-he had an idea.

He moved even closer to Remus, until he was gently pressed against him, and then he squirmed down so he could rest his head on the other boy's chest.

Remus was as much of a heavy sleeper as James was a light one.

He had once slept through a storm whilst the other three boys applied makeup 'borrowed' from Lily to his face. Sirius sighed quietly to himself.

It was faint but it was there: The gentle rumbling that was Remus' purr.

Sirius dropped almost instantly into a dreamless sleep.

-------------

Remus has always been an early riser, and as he slipped slowly into consciousness he realized something was different-a weight against his chest and an unbelievable warmth.

He opened his eyes and his heart starting racing as his entire body went ridged. Raven hair was obscuring Sirius' face but he knew it instantly to be him. The boy's muscled arm was sprawled across Remus' abdomen and his whole body was gently pressed to him.

Unlike the other boys', Sirius only wore boxers to bed, and now Remus found himself wishing he did the same and then instantly cursing himself for it.

He was wearing pajama pants and a loose top, but he could feel the heat radiating off Sirius. It was making his blood feel like fire in his veins.

Remus froze as Sirius shifted in his sleep and his arm dropped lower, causing Remus to suppress a moan. He nearly jumped to his feet when Sirius managed to roll off him.

Remus ran from the room and locked himself in the bathroom. He lent against the wall and sunk to the floor, his face white. Tears welled up in his eyes.

He had been in love with Sirius Black for five years, and it was like a great pain that couldn't be cured, a pain that just kept building inside him until it hurt to even be near him.

Remus had vowed that he would never tell the other boy, because he couldn't handle the thought of Sirius hating him…and he was sure Sirius would if he ever found out about the things that Remus thought about him.

Tears streamed down his face as he slipped his hand into his pants. He wouldn't loose Sirius, he didn't care how much it hurt.

Hope you enjoyed


	2. A werewolf in lust

Hey, this is the much better version of my second chapter

enjoy

Sirius sighed, the jets of hot water where streaming over him easing the stiffness in his muscles.

Sleeping on the floor had never really done him much damage, but lying in the same position most of the night was hell on his neck.

Sirius hadn't dared move too much in case he woke Remus. Sirius had good control over his body, even in sleep.

It came from living with a family who hated him and had actually attempted to kill quite a few times.

Sirius yawned and stretched out his limbs. He had woken a lot earlier than usual. Around six he had felt Remus gasp. It was at this point he realized that he had let Remus catch him. It was also at this point that he realized his hand between the other boy's legs.

In a panic, he continued to feign sleep and roll off the other boy.

He'd heard Remus dash from the room and instantly felt guilty.

He'd probably scared the other boy half to death, and his innocence made Sirius feel even worse.

The last thing timid little Remus needed was one of his friends groping him in his sleep.

Sirius shut off the water and stepped out of the shower.

He dragged a towel absentmindedly over himself .

"I'll make it up to him." He mumbled, pulling on jeans and a shirt.

Sirius made it out of the bathroom in record time that morning.

Remus stared blankly at the book in front of him, he'd been reading the same sentence for the last hour and it still made no sense.

It took another few minutes for Remus to notice that the book was actually upside down. The werewolf glared at the book and picked up a different one to teach it a lesson.

Banging from the stairs told him the others were coming down for breakfast.

He set a 'content' look on his face and checked to see that his book was up the right way.

"Moony!" Sirius yelled cheerily.

Remus forced himself to look up.

He fixed a forced smile on his face when it froze on his lips

Sirius Black looked like sex personified.

Remus' eyes drank in the sight.

Sirius wore loose jeans that hung from his hips a little, a band of tanned skin visible before the black T-shirt started.

Remus' eyes lingered there for a moment as he felt an overwhelming desire to taste it. The boy's muscled chest shoulders and arms where very visible through the tight shirt. Sirius' dark hair was still wet and it stuck out on strange angles.

He never actually brushed his hair, he always just ran his fingers through it after his shower.

Remus stopped himself. He really couldn't think about Sirius in the shower without "issues".

Sirius raised an eyebrow.

Remus was staring at him with a really strange expression on his face.

It was something between horror and… something Sirius couldn't quite put his finger on.

Sirius suddenly felt very uncomfortable: He had seen that expression on Remus before. But it had been on a full moon…

Sirius felt like Remus' prey.

author adores reviews


	3. Like a strawberry

_this chapter was fixed up by the wonderful pinksubmarine... i bow down to her wonderfulness _

_Sirius raised an eyebrow._

_Remus was staring at him with a really strange expression on his face._

_It was something between horror and… something Sirius couldn't quite put his finger on._

_Sirius suddenly felt very uncomfortable: He had seen that expression on Remus before. But it had been on a full moon…_

_Sirius felt like Remus' prey._

-------------------

Peter was laughing as he came downstairs for breakfast and it broke through Remus' lust induced haze.

He tore his eyes away from his friend and forced himself to stand and go into the kitchen.

The table was already covered by food, courtesy of the Potter's house elves named Tricksy and Mopsy.

Breakfast was an extravagant deal when James was home. Though breakfast was rarely eaten before noon, nothing was spared for James.

The house elves adored James. It had all started when he had decided that there should be a "House Elf Day", like Mother's day or Fathers day, and on this day the elves could do whatever they wanted. True, all they really wanted to do was serve their family, but they loved it anyway.

Remus quickly went and took a sit at the far end of the table, farthest away from where Sirius usually sat, so they would not only be divided by distance, but by a giant mountain of pancakes as well.

Sirius hadn't left the other room yet, and he stood still staring at the space where Remus had been. Then, out of nowhere, he sighed in relief.

He had obviously been imagining it. Happy with his revelation, he padded into the kitchen after his friend.

He nearly sat in his usual chair, when he remembered his vow to make it up to Remus. He smiled widely at the boy and made his way over to the far side of the table and sat in the chair next to Remus'.

Remus nearly groaned in frustration. This couldn't be happening!

He hurriedly arranged some of the food so it acted like a barrier between him and the other boy while Sirius greeted Peter and James, who had just walked into the kitchen.

James stretched and took the chair on the other sie of Remus.

"Morning Rem, how'd ya sleep?" James asked, offering him a plate full of chocolate filled crepes.

Remus froze at this comment, suddenly filled with terror as he thought that maybe James had witnessed him waking up that morning…until he realized that James was just asking about whether he'd been comfortable sleeping on his back.

Remus attempted to act relaxed as he let out a squeaky "fine".

James gave him a strange look, but none the less continued to pile bacon onto his plate.

--------------------

To Remus' relief, after breakfast James proposed a game of snitch-a games based off of Quidditch, expect in it everyone was just after the snitch.

There was no way Sirius would say no to a bit of flying. Remus quickly declined the offer to join in and grabbed a book to read under the tree near the field they used as a pitch.

Remus watched Sirius flying. James was no doubt the one with real grace and talent, but that didn't matter because Sirius had a look of total peace and contentment. His raven hair tossing in the wind, his dark eyes shining with exhilaration.

Sirius breathed in deeply, loving the feeling of the wind caressing him.

It reminded him oddly of the way Remus rubbed Sirius' head when he had a headache. He looked down at the boy in question and felt another wrench of guilt; Remus was obviously quite shaken up.

"I'm going to go and keep Remus company." Sirius yelled to James, who nodded absentmindedly as he surveyed the area for the snitch.

Sirius turned his broom downward and flew lazily down towards the tree.

Remus thought Sirius was just coming down to tell him something so he quickly turned his attention back to his book.

Sirius dismounted and sat down next to Remus so he was close enough that he could lean against the not-very-big trunk of the tree.

Remus looked at him like a startled deer.

Out of the corner of his eye, Sirius saw James and Peter fly towards the forest, where apparently the snitch had escaped to again.

"Rem," Sirius began, suddenly feeling the need to apologize, "I'm sorry about last night, I couldn't sleep and your snoring is kinda soothing and I couldn't hear it 'cause you were on your back so I decided to put my head on your chest to see if I could hear it, but then I guess my hand slipped in my sleep and I'm so sorry, the last thing I would ever want to do is make you uncomfortable!"

When all Remus did was stare at him, Sirius started to babble on even more.

"Well it's not really a snore, it's kind of a purr and I guess I got kinda used to it after sleeping next to you for so long…"

But Remus wasn't really listening, he was more mesmerized by Sirius' lips; they were full and red and extremely irresistible.

hope you enjoyed it, sorry about the cliffhanger it just seemed to fit so well

please review, they are... are... well... really good... ok so that wasn't very original


	4. A bond forged

_**Hey, this chapter is well unusual. Hope you enjoy it. Thanks as always to the wonderful pinksubmarine for fixing up the chapter for me. ** _

_When all Remus did was stare at him, Sirius started to babble on even more._

"_Well it's not really a snore, it's kind of a purr and I guess I got kinda used to it after sleeping next to you for so long…"_

_But Remus wasn't really listening, he was more mesmerized by Sirius' lips; they were full and red and extremely irresistible._

------

Sirius was starting to run out of things to say, something that didn't happen very often.

"Remus?" he asked, puzzled. He was giving him that look again

Remus nearly moaned aloud. Sirius had just used his name, his actual given name!

Remus wasn't that attached to his name, but somehow when Sirius said it was the sexiest thing in the history of existence.

He watched the boys mouth form the word, the way his lips brushed over his teeth had Remus gripping the grass trying to keep his hands down.

Fighting the urge that burned deep inside of him, the urge to make Sirius his.

"Remus…" He said it again, putting his hand on Remus' arm.

And that would be Remus' undoing, that simple touch was all it took to break years of repression.

With an animalistic cry, halfway between a moan and a growl, Remus launched himself at Sirius, his lips connecting with the other boy's in a bruising kiss. Remus turned his body and kicked his leg over the other boy's until he was straddling him, pinning Sirius to the tree with deceptively strong arms.

'Huh?' Sirius thought before surrendering to the kiss. It was demanding, it was possessive, it was everything that Remus had never been to anyone else and it drove Sirius almost insane with longing.

He returned the kiss with equal fervor, grabbing Remus' shirt and pulling him closer until they were pressed together.

Then, around them the world buzzed, and the now red sky cracked with thunder. Lightning struck around the tree completely unnoticed by the entangled boys. Sirius' hand slid down Remus' chest, the boy's moan was drowned out by a deafening bang as lighting hit the tree they leaned against, sending showers of black flames down on the boys and the grass around the tree.

The storm was becoming stronger and drawing inward towards them, the black flames creeping up towards them and then seeping into the boy's skin where they touched the ground.

The air was hardly breathable with the magic that surrounded them but it didn't really matter, their mouths were otherwise occupied.

Their hands met and the world seemed to slow as the storm practically froze around them. The glittering red magic slowly started to swirl around them, it's tendrils moving inward, drawn into the boys entwined hands.

Like the storm, the boys kisses had slowed and was now gentle as a lovers caress.

Just as the last of the magic entered them their lips separated.

Sirius gently rested his head against the werewolf's and they stayed like this in silence for a minute as they both tried to comprehend what had happened. Remus felt a slight burning on his hand; he turned his head to look at their entangled fingers.

A faint red glow was coming from between their hands. They separated them just enough to see their palms, each now had a black, tattoo like scar that glowed a vivid red.

On Remus' hand was a big shaggy dog, it's tail erect with greeting, and on Sirius' palm was a wolf its head raised, howling to an unseen moon.

Remus turned his head back to the other boy, moving just far enough away from him so he could look him in the eye.

Sirius looked into intense hazel eyes as he felt a bit of his humanity coming back to him.

"Well, I 'spose for a first kiss that wasn't half-bad Rem, didn't know you had it in you." He said, grinning at the other boy. Remus blushed and looked away but within him the wolf rejoiced it had found its mate.

**Hope you enjoyed it please let me know cos reviews are totally awesome **


	5. The silver of the moon

hey everyone i'm so sorry to have kept you waiting so long i looked at my reviews and felt really guilty for not working on this story so well done!!!

this is a replacement for the original chapter 5 because honestly i though that it was utterly terrible... i like this one better

also there is swearing in this chapter...

okay enough from me... enjoy!

_**Sirius looked into intense hazel eyes as he felt a bit of his humanity coming back to him.**_

**"**_**Well, I 'spose for a first kiss that wasn't half-bad Rem, didn't know you had it in you." He said, grinning at the other boy. Remus blushed and looked away but within him the wolf rejoiced it that it had found its mate.**_

The two boys smiled contentedly at one another as they sat entwined, at first they didn't notice the figures exiting the forest. Suddenly Remus' picked up the scent, he spun jumping to his feet but staying in a half crouch snarling.

Sirius watched amazed as Remus' teeth shifted to make way for sharp canines and his pupils thinned to catlike streaks. The rumbling growl in the other boy's chest grew as the two wolves and a medium sized dog drew nearer to them.

They stopped about three meters away out of them materialized three cloaked figures. The first, standing on the right just ahead of the other two was a woman. Her long white dress nearly completely covered by a light grey cloak she pushed back her hood. Dark wavy hair rippled down her back, ice blue eyes watched them from a pale face.

" Remus Lupin…"

The woman spoke carefully her full read lips carefully shaping each word

"So you have finally come into you're powers…" She murmured

"And mated to one so lovely"

When Remus continued to growl one of the other figures stepped forward, a man, built like a bear, complete with shaggy brown hair beneath his black cloak.

"Don't worry little one we wont harm you're mate, you must recognize that. We are pack you can smell it"

His rumbly voice seemed to have even less affect on Remus then the woman's. The third figure stepped forward. Another woman, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt covered by a green cloak. Soft grey eyes framed by shoulder-length brown hair and laughter lines. She was serious now as she turned to Sirius.

"Sirius, you have to talk to him, he wont listen to us while he's like this"

It was strange but Sirius knew he could trust these people, he stood and walked closer to the other boy kneeling so he could wrap his arms around the boy's waist resting his head against the boy's back

"Remy, it's okay. I'm safe; they aren't trying to take me away. They're family"

The wolf's growls subsided slowly as he relaxed in Sirius' grasp. Remus straightened to pull Sirius into his arms still regarding the newcomers cautiously, his teeth glinting a warning in the sunlight.

"Who are you?" his voice a harsh growl sent shivers through Sirius' spine

"You know who we are young one, you can feel it. Just as your mate can, he called us 'family'" The first woman answered "But if you where talking more specifically I am Cynthia Dawson, this," she said gesturing to the man beside her "is Mathew Blake and his mate Anita Williams" The other two nodded at their names.

"We are here because you have much to learn Remus, you need to be taught how to control the new powers that are building inside you or they could be incredibly dangerous to both you and those around you" at this her eyes strayed to Sirius who could feel the tension instantly build in Remus stance.

"How?" Remus asked through gritted teeth his face intense

"You will have to return to Hogwarts, once the holidays are through and also to your friends house before then, no one must suspect what you have become or both of you will be in immense danger, our kind is incredibly misunderstood they would lock you away… separately" The boy's flinched "And use you for experiments. So we will have to meet in secret by night" her pale hand emerged from beneath the cloak, hanging from which where two platinum chains each with a silver moon crescent pendant.

"These will take you to us no matter where you are" Remus took the necklaces from her examining them carefully before passing one to Sirius

The woman glanced off to the left

"We must go… to activate the pendant all you have to do is hold it and say 'Moonlight' we will be expecting you after midnight tonight" The three slid back into the forest melding almost instantly into the trees.

A second later James' voice called out to them from back the other way, Remus' teeth sank back into place and the boy's separated reluctantly.

Lunch should have been awkward but it wasn't, James and Sirius talked easily and normally while the house elves fussed over them. Truthfully Remus and Sirius' hands where joined under the table though the meal and their legs pressed tightly together which definitely wasn't common place but to them it felt natural, if not a little sexually frustrating.

The evening thankfully came quickly Sirius didn't like having to hide his affection for Remus, it was more difficult then he ever could have anticipated all he wanted to do was bury his face in the other boy's chest and kiss a line down the scar marked skin. He wasn't sure how Remus was coping (the other boy had always been better at hiding his emotions then Sirius) but he was finding it torture.

Remus himself had began to count the seconds, damn his teenage hormones, damn the werewolf for it's sexual obsession and damn Sirius for being so goddamn hot. No fuck Sirius, yes defiantly fuck Sirius. God he would love to fuck Sirius. Remus looked up as he belatedly realized someone was talking to him. It was James, saying he was going to bed and Peter agreeing following him up the stairs. Then Sirius saying he was staying a bit longer. Remus counted down as the two boys disappeared from his sight.

5,4,3,2….

Sirius let out a strangled gasp as Remus leapt onto him, his lips instantly sealing over the other boy's sucking Sirius' breath from his lungs. Sirius just smiled into the kiss enjoying the weight of the boy in his lap and the pressure against his lips. As they finally separated Sirius chuckled.

"Insatiable aren't you?" Sirius teased, tangling his fingers in Remus' hair grinning as the werewolf's cheeks turned a vibrant red.

"I don't see you complaining" the boy mumbled burying his head in Sirius' neck his lips and teeth working a moan from Sirius' lips.

"Never" Sirius sighed laying back.

Time seemed to speed by as the boy's lay together on the couch. Midnight came quicker then either of the boy's would have liked. Sirius retrieved the medallions from a pocket and slipped one onto each of them taking them both in his hand as their eyes connected.

"Time to meet the family" Sirius said grinning crookedly as Remus' hand covered his own.

_**let me know what you think!**_


	6. Thankyou

Hello everyone…. Just a quick note to let you know I completely rewrote chapter five. I didn't know wether you would get an update about that and because you have been so good to me I wanted to make sure you didn't miss it.

So go back to chapter 5 and enjoy!!!


End file.
